Mixed Up, Messed Up Triangle
by FantasyIsMyLife14
Summary: What will happen when Jem finds out about Will's love for Tessa? Will it be over for them? Will Will finally get the girl? Will Mortmain get what he has waited generations to get, Tessa? Spoilers for Clockwork Prince. My first fanfic please R and R!
1. Discovered Love

**Mixed Up, Messed Up Triangle**

**Chapter 1: Discovered Love**

Tessa's POV

"Tessa, you have been avoiding me all month. Can you please speak to me? Just for a minute." I glanced up only to see Will closing the doors to the library; where I had been shamelessly enjoying some quiet time with Charles Darnay and Sydney Carton in the classic, _A Tale of Two Cities,_ before I had been so rudely interrupted.

"Yes Will", I sighed, placing the book face down next to me. _Well talking to him won't kill me, at least I hope it won't, _I thought as he came towards me and sat down in the armchair directly across from where I was sitting_. _

"Tess, I have spent weeks trying to forget about you," he said. "But the Angel Raziel knows that I cannot, nor do I want to. I need you Tessa!" Will grabbed my hand as I repressed a shiver knowing it is wrong, oh so wrong, to feel this way. _I love Jem _I reminded myself; _I am engaged to him, soon to be his wife and I do not have any feelings for Will._

_You love him, as much as you love Jem, maybe even more, _said a voice in the back of my mind.

_No, I don't, I can't; being with him is impossible, implausible_ I thought back. I had to stop him, before he said or did something that we both would regret.

"Will… "I protested standing up, but was cut off.

"Tessa, I love you," he whispered, lowering his voice as if he were afraid someone-other than me-were to hear. "I cannot breathe, cannot live, without you! And yes I know you are soon to be married to Jem, but I cannot go on living my sad and forever lonely life without know if a small fraction of your heart, loved me the same way that I love you?" He glanced up, his beautiful blue eyes staring intently into mine making me unable to look away.

I didn't know what to say. He said those three words. Those words that just a few weeks ago would have made my heart leap with joy to know he felt the same way about me as I felt about him. Now I felt that joy, but it was immediately replaced by an overwhelming feeling of sorrow, knowing that that we can never be together. My heart belongs to both Jem and Will. But I know that telling him I love him will only lead him on and I cannot leave Jem. Not after he proposed to me. No matter how strong my repressed feelings for Will get!

Yet before I could respond he pulled me down until I was sitting on his lap. He then took my face into his calloused hands and pressed his lips, ever so gently, onto mine.

Any protest I had, ceased when he kissed me. His kiss was full of passion, and although I do not want to admit it, love and I began to feel that heat. The same heat I feel whenever I kiss Will. The heat that leaves me wanting more. Without meaning to my lips began to move with his as my hands slowly made their way into his hair and took hold.

Third Person POV

Will, so shocked that she did not pull away when he kissed her, moved his hands down to her waist as she gasped. This allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth as he pressed her up against him as he deepened the kiss.

BAM!

The door to the library suddenly slammed open and behind it was…

Jem!

Jem's POV

I can't believe Will would do this to me. My best friend, my Parabatai, kissing _my_ Tessa. How could he do this to me? He knows I love her. I'm usually known as level headed Jem, Jem who never gets angry, Jem who is always kind. What do I get for being so nice, my fiancée in the arms of Will. Well that ends now!

"What do you think you're doing?" I said as Tessa jumped out of the traitors arms and onto her feet; straightening her now wrinkled dress.

"I… uh well… Will", she stammered.

"Actually I think I know enough!" I screamed. "To think I loved you, I can't even look at you." I walked up to her and yanked my green jade pendant off her neck. "The wedding is off!"

Her face crumpled into a look of total despair and I knew she was almost in tears. I looked away from her and stared at Will. God! I can't see her cry; that will just make me want to pull her into my arms and hold her until she stops. But I cannot and I will not! She betrayed me and I can _never_ forgive her for that.

"Jem, no Jem. I love you!" She cried. "Please!" But I said nothing. She then turned away and ran back towards her room and I heard the door to her room slam shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong>

Hi! I'm FantasyIsMyLife14, just call me Angie. I would like to apologize for making Jem so mean instead of his usual calm demeanor but I made him so upset because I couldn't imagine any boy who saw his girlfriend in the arms of his best friend would just walk away calm and happy. This is the first chapter in this story and there will be more. I will try and post once a week! This is my first fan fiction so please R&R! I really hope you like it and if you don't please review anyway I always love constructive criticism.


	2. The Cry for Help!

**Mixed Up, Messed Up Triangle**

**Chapter 2: The Cry for Help!**

Will's POV

"Jem, you didn't have to do that", I said, "It is me you are mad at not Tessa." Although I knew that that this was a big problem, I couldn't get rid of the happy expression on my face knowing that I kissed Tessa. I kissed her and she did not pull away. I kissed her and she kissed me _back!_

"And, you." He stated, still glaring at me, "how dare you kiss _my _fiancée?"

I had never seen Jem this angry before, not even after he found me at the opium den. "Jem I didn't mean to, well of course I meant to. But it was not what it looked like?" I stuttered, my smile disappearing from my face. But whether it was from cold or me being actually afraid of Jem I will never know. My guess is the latter.

"It was not what it looks like?" Jem stated, looking incredulous. "So you weren't kissing her?"

"Well, I was, but I can explain the kiss," I said. I really couldn't but I am a trained Shadowhunter, I know how to lie. Even if it is to my best friend.

"How could you do this to me?" Jem fumed, pacing around the library. "When we told you about our engagement, you said you were happy for us! Was it all a falsehood?"

"What was I supposed to tell you," I almost yelled back. "That I loved her! What would have happened? Would you have called off the engagement? I knew you loved her and that is why I did not mention the fact that every time I saw you together, I died a little inside." My voice dropped so the last few words were barely audible. I knew as soon as I said it; there was no going back from this.

"Will," he said, "I know you love her. Did you think I was blind? I saw how your eyes followed her whenever you both were in the same room, your happy smile whenever she talked to you or when you said her name; but I never thought you would stoop so low and try to steal her from me!"

"James," I started, but was interrupted.

"Stop, I can't even look at you,"Jem said, his voice dripping with anger, but behind the anger I heard hurt. "I don't want to speak to you right now. Or maybe ever again"

"Are you saying you do not want to be friends anymore?" I whispered, shocked. This could not be happening, Jem my oldest and best friend. My parabatai! The only person I let inside my walls during those terrible 5 years of being closed off to the outside, to happiness –to love- due to that awful and disgusting demon. I just can't lose my best friend. I could not live without Jem.

"No" Jem said his voice as cold as ice. "I am saying that I am not even sure if I want to be parabatai anymore." With that he stormed out of the room, leaving me feeling alone, depressed. Without Tessa and Jem I am nothing.

Nothing.

Tessa's POV

By the time I had reached the room, tears were running freely down my face. I slammed the door and practically leaped onto the bed. _I lost them both in one day,_ I thought. _How could I have possibly thought that I could marry Jem and hide from him my feelings for Will? _

I am not quite sure how much time had lapsed but by the time I had ceased crying the sky had turned a blue-black color, the sure sign of the beginning of the end of another day in Hell.

I knew that I was not going to be able to sleep for a while. I kept seeing Jem say that our relationship was over with that _disgusted _look on his face. Knowing that I could never get back what I lost that day. I knew I was not going to go and join the others at dinner time; it would be too painful to see both Will and Jem right now. So I picked up the book _"The Wide, Wide World"._ Hoping that the words of Elizabeth Wetherell would cheer me up.

I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by a soft cotton cloth being forced into my mouth. I opened my eyes, and to my dismay I was surrounded by automatons and Mortmain. My feet and hands were in the process of being bound. I knew I could not escape. I tried to scream, but no noise was able to come out. _I am going to die, _I thought,_ I am going to die and no one will be able to hear me scream. I am going to die without ever seeing Jem or Will again. _A slow tear drifted down my face.

"Cry all you want Miss Gray", Mortmain sneered "You are mine, now and always!" He leaned in and wiped the tear off of my face. I cringed. I was slowly lifted onto the shoulders of automatons and was carried away towards the broken window.

_Will, Jem, I love you. Forever and Always._

Jem's POV

I did not go to dinner last night. I couldn't stand to see both Will and Tessa. Just the thought made the hurt inside me flame up again. I drifted off to sleep gradually only to be awakened by incessant pounding on my door.

_Who would be awake this early in the morning? _I thought. I slowly lifted myself from the bed and trudged to the door. I opened it only to see the scared and worried blue eyes of William.

"What do you want Will?" I said, making sure the anger in my voice masked the hurt and dismay at seeing him so scared. "Is there anything so important that you had to wake me up so early into the day?" I was still very angry at him and yet I was fearful of his response. That is because I know Will, and he wouldn't have woken me up so early unless it was urgent.

Then Will said the four words that could make my heart stop "Jem, Tessa is Missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong>

Hi everyone! It is FantasyIsMyLife14! I apologize for not updating for 2 weeks. Schoolwork and homework prevented me! Thank you to those who added my story to their favorites, and to those who put my story on their story alert list! This includes; PadfootXmoonys-lovechild, RandomReader15, iamsumbody, XNevva WinterX! You guys are AWESOME! If you liked this story please Review! If you didn't like this story please Review! Seeing as I am not Cassandra Clare, I do not own the Infernal Devices series or its characters! I only own this story's plot!


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Authors Note- Sorry for the long AN**

Hola! Its FantasyIsMyLife14. I apologize dearly for not posting for over a month. I have no excuse other than that of writer's block! The first two chapters were simple, the girl gets caught and then she gets captured. The hard part was that I had no idea what Mortmain wanted to use Tessa's powers for. I know he wants her for her powers because it says so in the books, but it never mentions what he will do with her powers if and when he gets them. I will no longer be making promises on when I will update this story. I will only tell you that I will update it whenever I have time and an idea. If any of my readers have an idea feel free to share it in a review. I will take it into consideration in my next chapter.

I understand that some of my characters ideas, attitudes, and thoughts, might be a little OOC. I apologize for that. I will try and make the characters as true to the books as possible, but I do put some of what I feel a person would do and/or say in the situation into consideration.

Thank you to all who have reviewed my story, and to all who have added my story to their favorites list, or to their story alert list.

**Please R and R.**

Disclaimer: If I was Cassandra Clare the writing would be better, and this story would not be on fan fiction, it would be in bookstores! Seeing as I am not, I am writing on fan fiction and my writing is average!

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Up, Messed Up Triangle<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens**

Will's POV

The look on Jem's face was one of shock and expression. I had a feeling my expression was the same. _Tessa. My Tessa. Gone. I have now lost everything._

How could this week have turned from heaven into hell so quickly?

After a few seconds on silence, Jem recovered from his shock to ask one question, "Please Will," desperation dripping from each word, "Tell me what happened?"

What happened? I am still not sure myself. "After our," I paused, unsure of what to call our previous meeting, "Disagreement, I went into my bed chamber without dinner." After our previous meeting, I walked straight to my bed chamber. I had decided not to go down to dinner, no matter how hard my stomach protested. I just couldn't stand to see Tessa's gloomy expression and Jem's calm façade, masking the anger everywhere but in his clear silver eyes.

"I knew that sleep wouldn't come for hours, so I decided to go for a walk, maybe see if I could find a tavern to forget my troubles in," I said. I did not actually get drunk; I did not even go to a tavern. Instead I strolled around the park, contemplating what had occurred in the library. I had lost Tessa, _my Tessa_, and Jem in the same day. Only I did not know that I would lose Tessa, in a much worse way, the very next day.

"While walking back towards the institute, I saw some figures walking towards the street carrying a sack," I whispered, remembering what happened. The figures were too far away to be recognizable, but I now believe that those were the people who kidnapped Tessa. That sack was Tess, my Tess. I had my chance to save her, to protect her, and I did not. Now we had to pay for the consequences.

"What I can now believe, is that those figures were the ones that captured Tessa, and the 'sack', that was Tessa," I said, my voice barely hiding the resentment I felt towards myself for not protecting her when I had the chance.

I walked to my bed chamber in the institute and fell right asleep, no worries to haunt my dreams other than that of losing my parabatai and Tessa. But now, after this, I knew I was going to have nightmares tonight.

"I did not think anything of those figures, and I regret it immensely now," I whisper, half to myself. "The next morning I woke up and walked to Tessa's room ready to escort her to breakfast," I said, this time louder, to Jem. I remember knocking on the door many times with no reply, until I finally opened the door and let myself in.

The first thing I noticed was that she wasn't there. That was not unusual, I believed that maybe she had already headed down to breakfast; but the covers on the bed were tossed casually on the floor in a heap. I knew Tessa, and I knew how tidy she was. Once again, I did not think much of this, but as I turned around I felt a slight chill coming from the window. The broken window. That is when I noticed the footprints, many footprints, bigger than that of Tessa.

"I ran out of the room, searching all the places that I thought Tessa could be," I said, remembering what had occurred not long ago. "I had a feeling I woke up half the Institute, but she was nowhere to be found. That was when I knew that something bad had happened. That was when I knew she was gone." I said.

"Well, it had to be Mortmain!" Jem yelled, saying his first words since I had begun telling him about what I had seen. I agreed with him. Mortmain has wanted Tessa for longer than I have known her. He has wanted her for longer than she has been in London. The question is: For what?

That is when I remember the room in the Dark Sisters' house I entered before coming across the bed chamber Tessa was in; it was a wedding chamber. Oh no! A wedding! First to Jem and now to Mortmain.

"Marriage. That is what he wants Tessa for!" I exclaimed, upset by the fact that I had not come up with this answer sooner. "It is said that marriage can allow the partners to use the power of their spouse." With that power, Mortmain would have no problem enslaving all of the Clave."

Tessa's POV

I usually enjoyed carriage rides. The scenery, the speed, the atmosphere; it is truly exhilarating. Not anymore. My hands and feet are bound and I am sitting across from the biggest enemy of the Clave, Mortmain. I was beginning to feel the thoughtlessness of sleep, reaching for me to draw me into its clutches, but I was afraid of falling into sleep's clutches with Mortmain so near.

"Enjoying the ride?" Mortmain sneers, staring at me as if I am some sort of prize he has just one. I shook my head no, afraid that if I spoke my voice would show the fear that I wish not to be shown. He came closer to me and I tried to move back only to hit the door of the carriage.

"Why ever not?" He asked, in a tone that sounded almost sincere.

I did not respond to his question but instead asked one of my own "What do you want with me?" I asked. My voice strong, not showing the slightest upset except for the quiver at the end of the sentence. I knew he wanted to marry me for my power, but I did not know why my power was important to him at all.

"When you become my bride, your power will enable me to learn the secrets from every Clave member as well as be able to enter undetected into Idris and any Institute in the world." He replied. As I listened to his reply I could not help but think that there was something missing. That there was something he was not telling me.

"What will you do then?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"That my dear, you will discover soon enough", was the last sentence I heard before sleep overcame my curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I need your reviews to live! Jk :D<strong>


	4. What to Do?

Disclaimer**- **I do not own these characters! They all belong to the wonderful person that is Cassandra Clare!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: What To Do?<strong>

Will's POV

We were in the library once again, only this time for a completely different reason. I was sitting on the same armchair I sat on two days prior. Surrounding me was the Enclave. I recognized familiar faces; Cecily, Jem, Charlotte, Henry, Gideon, even Gabriel. There were around a dozen people dispersed in the library. If I did not know any better, I would have guessed we were here for some sort of celebration. But this was no joyous occasion. It seemed as if everybody was here. Everybody except for Tessa, for she was the very reason for this little get together of sorts. Mortmain had taken her, and we _needed_ to get her back.

Charlotte stood up, "Welcome all, and although I wish we were seeing each other again on better terms; this cannot be so." She spoke, her voice unwavering although I could see the sadness in her eyes. We all loved Tessa. "Our dear Tessa has been captured by the Magister, Axel Mortmain, and with her power in his hands, all Nephilim are in grave danger" Her eyes passed over every person in that room until they landed on Henry, and there they remained. "So saying that, I have called you all here today so we can devise a plan as to bring her back". With that she sat back in her chair and Henry took her hands in his. The meeting had started.

The first person to speak was, to my surprise, Cecily. "Well, it is no doubt that we must get her back" She said, her voice strong, "She is a kind, good person, a great human being, and an amazing friend. She does not deserve whatever Mortmain is going to do to her." Her voice wavered at the last, showing her true fear behind her facade.

I had known that she and Tessa had spent time together over the weeks since she came that morning a few months ago, but I had no idea how close they were. But then again, Tessa could make even the coldest heart, warm with her kind and loving spirit. God, how I miss her! Her smile, her laugh, her love of books. Everything.

After she spoke things took a turn for the worse. For every person who gave a reason for why we needed to save her, another said a reason not to. For me, there was no reason not to do everything possible to save her, but in the minds of the other Enclave members there were many. "She is a Downworlder", one person said. "Why should we risk our lives and that of our spouses and children to save that of a filthy downworlder!" screamed another.

This arguing went on, for who knows how long. I tried to block out their slander of my Tessa, until finally I could not take it! I could not stand another minute of their insults and ridiculous arguments over why we should not save Tessa! I stood up and the room became silent, but whether it was because I had not spoken at all throughout the meeting, or the expression on my face- one of anger and disappointment- which told all I was in no mood to be interrupted, I will never know.

When I spoke, all the anger and sadness that I had been holding in for the past 24 hours burst through, my voice barely rose until I was almost screaming. "How dare you!" I said, putting so much venom into my words every person in the library cringed. "All of you! Saying that she is not worth saving because she is a _downworlder_? She is one of the kindest people I know! She does not deserve to be in the hands of Mortmain any more than any one of us does. She needs to be saved and it needs to happen now!" I begin pacing to calm myself down.

"If we keep arguing amongst ourselves about whether or not to save her, by the time we finally decide it will be too… too late!" My voice caught on the last word. I could not imagine a world without Tessa. My Tessa. She is the first dream of my heart and soul. The only dream I wish to have, the one person I could not live without. I cannot just let them continue to argue. "We need to save her, and it needs to happen now." I said my voice calm and commanding. I turn around in a full circle, looking every one of the Enclave members in the eye. "And if you are not going to do anything, I guess it is up to me to do something to save her."

With that I walk out of the library, ignoring the calls and shouts behind me to come back, until I reach the weapons room. This big round room, the walls covered with weapons of all sorts. This is my heaven. I begin to look for all the weapons I might need in order to find and rescue Tessa. I get daggers, seraph blades, a sword and an extra stele. I am so engrossed in what I am doing I do not notice a person coming up behind me until he slides up next to me and starts to grab weapons for himself as well. I turn around, a farrago of curse words on my tongue, when I realized that the person next to me is my parabatai, Jem.

Jem stops collecting weapons, turns to me and says, "Remember wherever you go, I follow. We _are_ parabatai remember." With a smile he turns back and continues collecting weapons.

I return his smile, and continue collecting weapons as well. When we are finished we walk out of the room only to be confronted by Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I know what you are going to say…" I start, but am interrupted by her.

"Will, Jem. Go out the back door because the members of the Enclave are covering the front entrance. I will try and convince the other members of the Enclave to take action." She says, smiling at us both. "Until then, no one else must know your whereabouts and you will have no help. Good luck to you both and I hope you find Tessa in time." She gave a quick hug to Jem, then me, and headed off towards the front entrance.

I turned back to Jem, giving him a slight nod, and we headed toward the back entrance.

_Do not worry Tessa, we are coming for you._

Tessa's POV

I arose from unconsciousness again only to find myself in a bed chamber. The room very plain. The walls were all white and it had the bare minimal of furniture; a bed, an armoire, a single window, a door, and a night table. I lifted my head off the pillow, light shining through the window. I quickly climbed out of the bed, and put on the silk nightdress that was strewn across the bed. I quickly, ran across to the door only to have it open suddenly. Behind it stood Mortmain, curiously, he wearing a suit, and some of his automatons. I was about to ask him why he was wearing a suit, when one of his automatons grabbed my arm, pulled me toward him, and placed his other hand over my mouth.

Mortmain took his hand and stroked a finger down my cheek. I held back a shudder, hoping that he did not see the fear in my eyes. Mortmain locked eyes with me and said "Time for our wedding."

With these words I can no longer hide my tears and they fall down my face. _Will, Jem, Where are you? I need you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hi Everyone, it is FantasyIsMyLife14. Oh! How I love cliff hangers! I could not keep the parabatai mad at each other forever! It just made me so sad! So the team is back together, and Tessa is going to the chapel... With Mortmain!

I would like to apologize for not updating for over two weeks. I have no good excuse other than homework and a lack of inspiration. I would like to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites or alerts, as well as anyone who reviewed this story. Thank you so much! Your reviews make me happy! I realize that some of the ideas, thoughts, and actions of the characters may be OOC. I apologize for that.

**Please review my story!** It would make me so happy if you do. Just click the button below and write your thoughts and opinions of my story. Good, not so good, I do not care. All reviews are appreciated.

I'll be back, hopefully, in two weeks with a new chapter!


End file.
